poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles is an upcoming television series to be created by Stuingtion. List of characters Heroes *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Courage *Lazlo, Raj, and Clam *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) *Norbert and Dagget * The Steam Team * The Skarloey engines * Victor * Kevin the Crane * Duck, Oliver, Toad, the Scottish twins, Stepney, Spencer, Stanley, Arthur, and Murdoch * The Mane Six * The Cutie Mark Crusaders * Spike * Button Mash * Babs Seed * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Cadance * Shining Armor * Zecora *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino, Skids & Mudflap, Wreakers, Cross-Hairs, Hound, Drift, Wheelie, and Brains *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Exavator and Steam Sweeper), The Planet Trains (Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune and Shiver), T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., T.C.'s Father, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Whiffle, and Falcon *Rattlesnake Jake *Dusty Crophopper *Ishani *The Trolley Fighters *Daring Do *Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Tip, and Dash Villains *Bradey O'Diesel (Main Antagonist) * Morack * Kara * Sargent Savage * The Shotgun Gang * The Krankers * Dawn Bellwether * Bellwether Inquisitors: Randall Boggs, Vicky, and Turbo * Lady in Pink * Lady in Pink's Droids: Pablonator, T-900 * Team Bounty, Becky Geo, Rade Vane, Violet Wing, * * * List of episodes * Season 1 #The CMC's Horror Pizza Night #Just One Little Bite #The Rocket Car Rides Again # # #Blythe's Hot Property #Pranks, Jokes, and Xenomorphs #The Secret of Willy #I was a Teenage Seal #Lofty the Rescue Crane #The Missing Ice Cream Deliveries # #Bonjour Monsieur #Nasty Pizza Puff #Mad Seal Disease # #Zoe and Pepper's feud # # #Mako's Sing Along Songs: The End of Mako's Songs?! #The Jaw Breaker Factory Caper Part 1 #The Jaw Breaker Factory Caper Part 2 Season 1 End Movie: The Search for Neil Season 2 #The Race For Blythe Part 1 #The Race For Blythe Part 2 #The Race For Blythe Part 3 #Snakes, Cobras, and Mongooses # # # #The Spy Squad's Mission #Lost in the Deserts #Missing in Action #Point of No Return # # # # # # # # # #The Super Truck Part 1 #The Super Truck Part 2 Season 2 End Movie: The Last Train Prime Season 3 # # # # #The Young Giraffe #The Kind Centaurette #Undersea War #Mermaid and Seapony Attack #Prisoners # #Runaway Skunk Train #TCI: Runaway Skunk Train #The Good, The Bad, and the Diary #History of the Bills Family # # # # # # # # Season 3 End Movie: Lost in the Old Republic Season 4 # # # # # # #The Fastest Engine Ever # # # #The Good Ol' Memories # #The Grouping #Test of Skill and Strength #To the Rescue! #A Unlikely Bond # # # # # # # Season 4 End Movie: The Chronicles of Equestria: Return of the Centaur Princess Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Finale Movie: The Final Last Stand Specials * Thomas' Autobot Mystery (one hour special) * New Trainbots and a Terminator (Season 1 special) Movies * Dark War Time (takes place in the middle of Season 1) * Thomas' Place as a Prime (takes place after Dark War Time and season 1 movie) * The Foal, The Dark Alicorn, and The Sith (takes place in the middle of Season 1) * Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom (Takes Place at the start of season 2) * Revenge of The Ultratron (Season 2 movie and takes place after New Trainbots and a Terminator) * The Story of Magnul (season 2 movie) * The Story of Magnul II: The Great Clone War (season 2 movie) * The Story of Magnul III: Fall to the Dark Side (season 2 movie) *Stardust: The Wish Creator (season 2 movie) *The Mystery of Quma (season 2 movie) *The Undersea Kingdom (season 2 movie) *Wild West Escapade (season 2 movie) * Ed, Edd, n Eddy & the Mystery of The Blue Ruby & The Black Pearl (beginning Season 3 movie) * The Doomlock Redeption (takes place after the Orcaponycopia Battle arc) * The Engine Games (middle Season 3 movie) *Wrath of the Century (beginning Season 4 movie) *Wrath of the Future! (takes place during season 4 and comes after Wrath of Century) *The Great Gold Rush Adventure (takes place during season 4) *The Chronicles of Equestria: The Jedi, The Dragon Sith, The Centauress (Middle Season 4 movie and takes place after Kaiju vs. Centaur) *The Age of Empress Krone (beginning Season 5 movie) *The Rise of the Equinelantis Jedi Council (Season 5 movie) *Operation: Destroy Crocodillia! (takes place before Prelude to Order 67 arc) Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles